Reducing the feature size of integrated circuit components is a continuing goal of semiconductor process designers. In the past, such reductions have led to decreased cost and increased operating speed. Device fabrication depends on techniques that rely on masks to define the boundaries of the transistors and conductors. For example, metal and semiconductor conductor patterns are fabricated by lithography in which masks determine the location and size of the patterns. The conductivity in semiconductors can also be controlled by implanting ions. The areas that are to be implanted are typically defined by an opening in a mask. Similarly, transistors require the selective implantation of ions. Unfortunately, conventional masking techniques are inadequate when nanometer scale components are to be fabricated.
Broadly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a self-assembled masking technique for use in fabricating nanoscale wires and devices in integrated circuits.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.